


Confessions and Onions and Summer Sunsets

by Sleigh



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Touching, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleigh/pseuds/Sleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick tries and fails to confess his feelings to Chrom, who is completely oblivious. But eventually, Chrom decides to confess as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions and Onions and Summer Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in a happy grima-free au btw

1

“Milord, I--”

Dammit, this is where he lost it, every single time. Every time Chrom turned to look at him with his striking eyes and his brilliant smile, Frederick was reduced to a mess. It was both pathetic and unacceptable the way his knees shook and his hands trembled and his stomach twisted into knots. Someone this easy to unsettle absolutely should not be in charge of protecting the prince.

But Frederick couldn’t stand the thought of not being close to Chrom anymore.

“What’s wrong?” Chrom asked, his smile fading. “Are you ill? Your face… you’re really pale.” Chrom moved close to him, placing his hands on Frederick’s shoulders. Frederick desperately wished he had his armor on. The feeling of Chrom touching him through nothing but thin fabric… it made his stomach feel worse.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Frederick said, shaking his head. He wished he could shake these weak thoughts out at the same time. “I would like to have a word with you, if you don’t mind.”

Chrom’s smile returned. “Of course. What do you want to talk about?”

Every part of Frederick wanted to look away from Chrom, but his willpower kept him still. “I… would like to talk about myself, if you don’t mind.”

“Really? All right.” Chrom took a seat by the window, with another chair not far from it for Frederick. This was one of the cozier rooms in the castle, and Frederick seemed to find Chrom here often.

Frederick sat down slowly, as if the chair might set him on fire if he touched it. His mind was racing and his nerves were fried. He tried to remain as calm as possible, but he wasn’t sure he could make it through this.

“What’s on your mind?” Chrom asked, smiling warmly. “I’m glad we found time to talk like this, it’s been so long.”

‘Yes, because I’ve been too terrified to speak to you,’ went unsaid.

“I am also glad,” Frederick said, but he didn’t look up at Chrom. He stared at the smooth wooden floors beneath their feet and tried to gain some form of composure. He squeezed his eyes shut. “...Recently, I…”

A long period of silence followed Frederick’s words. Chrom waited patiently for a moment, but eventually spoke up. “...Yes? Is everything all right?”

“Milord, I…” Frederick’s vision started to blur. Oh gods, was he going to pass out? “I… I have… feelings.”

“...Yes?” Chrom’s wide eyes watched Frederick from a distance. His expression was partially one of concern but also one of confusion.

“For… I’m trying to tell you that I have feelings for… y-yonions.”

He blew it.

“Did you say… onions?” Chrom asked.

Frederick quickly stood, his face beet red. “Yes, Milord. I love onions. Now, please excuse me.” He had enough dignity left to walk out of the room, but as soon as he was out of Chrom’s sight he started sprinting. 

2

“Frederick… thank you.”

The bright summer sun made the sweat on Chrom’s body glisten. He tilted his head back and smoothed his messy hair out of his face, then gave Frederick a smile. “I always feel good after sparring with you.”

Frederick kept his mouth shut. If he didn’t, ‘I always feel gay after sparring with you’ might’ve jumped out. He nodded, and then when he felt he could continue… “Yes. You did well today.” He wanted to stare at Chrom’s arms, but didn’t allow himself to. 

“Would you like to get lunch with me?” Chrom asked. “I always enjoy spending time with you.”

Frederick nearly beamed. “Of course, Milord!”

 

The two of them shared a meal in one of the castle’s many private rooms. It was sparsely decorated, and the walls were a light color. The large windows filled the room up with sunshine.

“This is much better than bear meat, right?” Chrom asked, smiling at Frederick. “We’re lucky things have been peaceful.”

The thought of bear meat made Frederick’s stomach turn, but looking at Chrom made him feel better. “You can never be too wary,” he warned. “We must work tirelessly to keep the peace.”

“Right.” Chrom looked down thoughtfully at his plate. The sunlight shone on his hair, making it look an even brighter blue than usual. The rays also caught his eyes, and they seemed to sparkle like stars.

Frederick was so lovesick it was disgusting. He quickly looked away and gathered his thoughts. Maybe today would be the day… “Milord. I have something I must confess.”

Chrom looked up again. “You can tell me anything.”

“I…” Frederick closed his eyes and covered half his face with one of his hands. “I know this is entirely inappropriate of me to say. You may fire me if you wish, but I can’t keep my feelings to myself any longer. I--”

Frederick opened his eyes when he heard a noise, only to realize the noise had been from Chrom pulling his chair closer so he could directly face Frederick. “Don’t worry,” Chrom said, flashing that heart-melting smile again. “I’m here for you.”

All of Frederick’s confidence curled up and died in his chest. His words disintegrated in his mouth. All he could do was stare helplessly into Chrom’s pretty eyes in silence. “I swear to you, I will keep this between the two of us. Everything will be fine.”

“I…” Frederick couldn’t do it. He couldn’t. His entire body had locked up and shut down. He stood quickly and announced, “I’m sorry Milord, but I care very much about onions,” then took his leave without even looking back to see Chrom’s expression.

3

“Frederick, it’s good to see you. Come for a walk with me.” 

Who would Frederick be to say no to a request like that? Chrom had asked him to follow him off into the castle gardens late in the evening. Fireflies flitted around the area and stars began to appear faintly in the setting sky.

“May I ask why you called for me?” Frederick asked, stepping in stride with Chrom. He kept his face emotionless, but inside he was struck with terror that Chrom might ask about his onion obsession.

For once, Chrom seemed nervous. He avoided eye contact and moved stiffly. “I have something I want to tell you.”

Frederick’s heartbeat sped up. This could be anything. He could be getting fired for being a weird onion man. All he could do now was pray his heart out that Naga wouldn’t let Chrom cut him out of his life over something like this.  
Eventually Frederick realized where Chrom was leading him. In a secluded part of the garden, tall and immaculately trimmed hedges blocked off a small private section of the garden. There was a wooden bench surrounded by lilies, and a pond of goldfish nearby. Frederick could still remember the pure terror he felt when Lissa once fell into the pond, even though it was much longer than it was deep.

Chrom took a seat on the bench, and Frederick sat beside him. He didn’t even look at Chrom until Chrom turned to face him, and until Chrom placed one of his hands on top of Frederick’s. Shock jolted through him, but everything that followed shocked him even more.

“Frederick. I. Um. I’ve been thinking a lot lately… a-about you.” Chrom stared down at their hands for a long moment before looking up to meet Frederick’s eyes. “W-We’ve been spending more time together and it’s got me thinking how I…”

Chrom lost his composure and looked back down. Frederick’s heart was racing, but he felt like he should offer something to the conversation. “Milord--”

“No,” Chrom said, shaking his head. “I need to say this, it’s too important.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, then exhaled. He opened his eyes and looked directly at Frederick. “I need you to know that I’m in love with you, Frederick.”

Frederick’s brain shut down. He stopped functioning. He stared back at Chrom but his mind was blank and his mouth was dry and he couldn’t make sense of the words he’d just heard.

“You’ve always supported me and looked out for me, and you’ve always been there when I’ve needed you most. I can depend on you and I can trust you and… I need you to know how much you mean to me, even if you don’t return my feelings.”

“I love you,” Frederick murmured, looking right at Chrom, freezing him in his tracks.

“...What?”

Frederick carefully took Chrom’s hand into his. “I accept your feelings. I love you. I have… loved you for many years, but I couldn’t bring myself to tell you.”

“Really…” Chrom stared at Frederick in disbelief before a smile broke out on his face. “Thank you, Frederick. I… I was afraid that since you’d been avoiding me and acting strangely that something was wrong.”

“No,” Frederick said, feeling embarrassed. His cheeks tinged pink. “In truth, I was afraid of my feelings. I wanted to confess to you, but I could not find the courage.”

“I see.” Chrom lifted his free hand and gently brushed his fingers against Frederick’s cheek. “Please feel free to speak your mind with me. I want to know how you’re feeling, and what’s on your mind.”

“Thank you,” Frederick murmured, leaning closer to Chrom and resting his forehead against Chrom’s. He’d been nervous being close to Chrom earlier, but now he felt at peace being so close to him. “I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I promise.”

“I’ll do the same for you,” Chrom said, closing the distance between them and kissing Frederick.

The fireflies came out for the night, rising from the bushes and flowers and flitting through the warm summer air. The sun slowly fell, steadily disappearing behind the castle walls, but Frederick never wanted the day to end.

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok  
> \- this was a gift fic for my boyfriend... I'm not really satisfied with it but he really liked it so I'm posting anyway lol  
> \- I'VE NEVER WRITTEN CHROM OR FREDERICK BEFORE (this was written before Lacrimosa) so this was just. A huge struggle lmao. I hope I got their voices right. I tried really hard!  
> \- comments are super neat! Let me know how I did and if I should write anymore with these two... it was out of my comfort zone but it was still fun!
> 
> as a side note, I'm in the middle of a manic episode which means I haven't slept in like 4 days (lmao) and also I'm a fic machine atm... if you have any fe13 requests feel free to throw them at me and I'll give them a shot?


End file.
